Money In The Bank
by FreakofMMH
Summary: This is a ONE-SHOT I wrote before that MITB PPV, I just never uploaded it. MATTxOC DOES CONTAIN STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!


matt is leaving a world tour show in omaha nebraska after his win againest Christian and he was was getting his stuff into his bags and Chris Masters comes in the lockerroom.

"Hey Matt you have to come out with us tonight." Chris asks

"Chris you know Money In The Bank is tomorrow, I need my rest." Matt protests

"Come on please Matt, I dont wanna be the only guy with all the divas." Chris says as Matt turns to look at him

"Alright let me shower and we can go." Matt says as he smiles

"Thanks Matt" Chris says with much graditude

Chris leaves the lockerroom and Matt showers and meets everyone at the hotel. They go to a bar in downtown Omaha.

They walk in and they go get a table. Matt sits down and is having a good time then he sees her. shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, striking blue eyes, curves to and long legs to die for. He had to have her. He buys her a drink and she looks over when the bartender gives it to her and smiles. Matt can feel this pull towards her getting stronger. He walks over and asks her to dance. She gladly accepts. As their dancing, he can feel the pull is not just him. He can see it in her eyes. She gets closer to him and he can feel his heart banging out of his chest. She is dancing seductively towards hims and his libido is raging. She grinds up againest him and he pulls her towards his chest and kisses her. She automatically wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. he breaks the kiss to talk.

"What's your name?" Matt asks

"I know you are Matt." She says

"You do?" he questions

"Yea, follow me" she says

She goes up to the bar and pays her bill and grabs her bag and grabs his hand and leads him out of the bar. She leads him outside and We go to his hotelroom.

Once they get into his room, they start stripping each other of their clothes. She walks backwards and they falls on the bed. he starts kissing her body and she is breathing hard. She is roaming his body with her hands. He starts giving her breasts attention and she moans and lightly pulls his hair. He smiles againest her chest and makes her nipples hard and he moves down her body. She isnt the smallest girl and Matt likes that. He didn't have to be afraid to hurt her like other girls he has been with. He kisses her stomach and gets to her vagina. He breathes on it and makes her moan louder than before. He starts out with licking the outside of her lips and just barely touching her clit. He hears her gasp. He quickly looks up at her and smiles. He knows how to turn a girl on. Every girl is different but they all go nuts if you touch their clit. He starts battering it with his tongue and she is moving unvolutarily againest him. He holds her hips in place with his arms.

"ohhh...that feels...amazing..." is all she could get out before he opened her up and pushed two fingers inside and that made her even louder. He lays there between her legs invading her wetness with his fingers and still battering her clit with his tongue. He knew she was close when she was practically ripping the skin from his arm. She screams so loud, they might have heard her at the bar.

She is riding him and he reaches up and pulls her down againest him and he is pounding into her so hard he has keep her mouth closed so she doesnt wake everyone up. He hears her moaning and groaning and he is loving every moment of this sexual encounter. He has had woman before but not like her. She feels so tight and wet that he doesnt want to stop but he can feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming and by all the moans, she is close as well. He rubs her clit up and down, side to side and in small circles.

"Arghh...I'm cumming!" She screams as she leans back to get all of him into her tight little wet pussy. he pounds into her. Her release triggered his as he grabs onto her hips as he shoots his hot juices into her pussy. 

As Matt wakes up in the morning, he has a smile on his face. That smile would stay on his face until throughout the day. When he is leavving the gym in Kansas City, he gets a text from her.

"Good Luck tonight ;) I'll be watching. xoxo" He smiles even more. He closes his phone and goes to lunch with Rey. They are eating and Rey is wondering why Matt is so happy.

"Okay why are you so happy amigo?"

I met a girl at a bar last night" Matt tells him

They eat and go back to the hotel then off to the pay per view. When Matt gets there, he gets dressed and pumped up since the Smackdown match was first. He didn't win and he's upset about that. On his way back to his hotelroom when he gets a text.

"I'm sorry you didn't win. xoxo"

"Thanks, are you going to tell your name?" he texts back

"I might, why don't you turn around. xoxo" It gets back to him almost immediately and he turns around. She is standing there. She walks toward me and kisses him. he leads her to his room and She pushes him on the bed and starts stripping him of his clothes, kissing him everywhere he knew it was sex he wouldn't forget.


End file.
